


Подарок на рождество

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Когда началась вся эта суматоха с елью, Кими только-только закончил оттирать паркет на верхних этажах.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Подарок на рождество

Когда началась вся эта суматоха с елью, Кими только-только закончил оттирать паркет на верхних этажах.  
Мелкий, сбежавший из дома на Рождественские каникулы, радостно что-то вопил, но из его ультразвука понять ничего не представлялось возможным. Райкконен плюнул на паркет, потом устыдился, затер плевок и с ведром наперевес спустился вниз.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил он, почесывая поясницу.  
Хюлькенберга разрывало. Он поднялся на цыпочки, даже покраснел от натуги, пытаясь одним словом передать все те эмоции, которыми он был объят.  
\- Елка! – наконец выпалил Нико.  
\- Где? – не понял Кими и почесал уже в затылке.  
\- Ведро на пол поставь, - посоветовал Мика, высунувшийся из коридора. Продюсер новообразованной группы самостоятельно обживал две комнаты на первом этаже: спальню и кабинет, никого из «варваров» туда не пускал и вообще всячески отбивался от коллектива.  
Дверь с грохотом отварилась, и довольные Хейкки и Росберг втащили в холл огромную пушистую ель, припорошенную снегом. Честно говоря, оба героя тоже были основательно засыпаны снежинками, но те быстро таяли в помещении, оставляя после себя только прозрачную холодную воду.  
Моментально запахло еловым лесом. Хюлькенберг чихнул и рассмеялся.  
\- Ну что? – весело прокричал невидимый из-за елки Физикелла. – Давайте ставить?  
И вот здесь Шумахер должен был бы вставить какую-нибудь ехидную ремарку, но его не было – он на кухне варил глинтвейн.

\- Какие нормальные люди украшают Рождественское дерево вечером 24 декабря? – ворчал Михаэль двумя часами позже.  
\- Нормальные люди? – Физикелла, паяющий старенькую гирлянду, приподнял бровь. – Не, не слышал.  
Маленький Нихо хрюкнул в свою чашку, расплескал какао себе на колени и частично на обивку дивана, получил от Глока профилактический подзатыльник и салфетку и затих на некоторое время, стараясь ликвидировать последствия своей оплошности.  
Кими вежливо кашлянул, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Он стоял на стремянке и прилаживал Рождественского Ангела на верхушку монументального дерева.  
\- Так нормально?  
Ангел определенно стоял криво.  
\- Может, чуть-чуть вправо? – предположил Хейкки, копаясь в ящике с игрушками.  
\- Лучше звезду посади, и дело с концом! – отрезал более категоричный Росберг, протягивая вверх искомую безделушку.  
Ящик с украшениями они нашли на чердаке отеля еще в первую неделю, порадовались, поцокали языками, рассматривая стеклянные фигурки и шары еще прошлого столетия, и благополучно забыли до зимы, так и не вспомнив бы, если бы не дотошный и скуповатый Шумахер, который наотрез отказывался покупать все новое.  
Кими бросил ангела Росбергу и принялся устанавливать звезду. Еловые ветки лезли в нос, иголки кололись, да и до верхушки он едва-едва дотягивался, даже несмотря на стремянку, но, в конце концов, все получилось.  
\- Как?  
\- Отлично! – улыбнулся со своего места Физикелла, на пробу включая гирлянду в сеть. Лампочки загорелись разноцветами огоньками.  
Хюлькенберг от восхищения захлопал в ладоши и снова пролил какао.

Гирлянда тоже была старая, она состояла из маленьких цветных лапочек, перевитых тонким шнуром, много раз перепаянным. Шумахер предрекал вскорости короткое замыкание и пожар, но ничего такого, конечно, не случилось.  
Стеклянные фигурки: балерины, солдатики, синицы, матовые шары, – переливались и мерцали в темноте. Основное освещение решили выключить, Глок оставил гореть только лампу на стойке ресепшен, Мика завел патефон, и меланхоличный блюз отсчитывал минуты, оставшиеся до Рождества.  
За окошком шел снег – крупный, мокрый. Двор наутро должно было засыпать чуть более чем полностью, но существовало проверенное средство уборки территории: можно было запустить во дворе Мелкого и скомандовать «Лепим снеговика!».  
Маленького Нико, кстати, хотели прогнать спать, но потом передумали, и теперь все вместе сидели на диванах и креслах вокруг низенького стола, где громоздилась запеченная Михаэлем индейка, несколько салатов и глинтвейн в разномастных чашках – восемь одинаковых емкостей у них в отеле пока еще не было.  
Под елкой громоздилась гора подарков - огромная куча свертков, коробок и пакетиков, но это было, пожалуй, не важным: «Пятое колесо» в расширенном составе встречало свое первое Рождество именно так, как каждому из них бы хотелось.  
Огромные напольные часы натужно вздохнули и пробили полночь. Где-то вдалеке взорвалась канонада салюта.  
\- С Рождеством, - тихо сказал Джанкарло и чихнул.  
И все рассмеялись.

Первым к подаркам, конечно, бросился Хюлькенберг. Следующим оказался Росберг, который смог сохранить незаинтересованный вид позорно-недолго, а потом уже разноцветная бумага полетела во все стороны и началось: крики, благодарности, примерки, громкий смех.  
\- Это что? – Кими подошел к Карло, держа в ладони плоскую коробку, на которой лежала карточка, подписанная четким почерком Физикеллы «моему персональному наказанию».  
\- Открой и узнаешь, - итальянец пожал плечами.  
\- Хм! – финн подцепил ногтем крышку, а потом со странным выражением уставился на подарок – круглый медальон: плоская бляха с выпуклым орнаментом на толстом шнуре.  
\- Подарок, - объяснил Джанкарло, начиная на себя злиться. – Талисман.  
У него по-прежнему не получалось понимать, что думает Райкконен по разным поводам, и это безумно, безумно раздражало.  
\- Спасибо! – в голосе Кими было столько благодарности, а может чего-то еще, неопределяемого, глубокого, личного, что Физикелла на секунду задохнулся. – Наденешь? Знаешь ведь, талисман должен одевать тот, кто дарит, иначе ничего не сбудется.  
Карло подозревал, что нет такой традиции, но спорить с «персональным наказанием» было себе дороже.  
Он взялся за шнурок и осторожно завязал узлом финну на шее, стараясь списать дрожащие пальцы на две порции выпитого на голодный желудок глинтвейна.  
\- Нормально?  
\- Так, как надо.  
\- За Рождество! – восторженно воскликнул Хюлькенберг, хватая свою чашку. Карло присоединился к тосту и, протягивая бокал с толстыми стеклами вперед, абсурдно все еще чувствовал подушечками пальцев тепло кожи Райкконена.


End file.
